


Sated by Sire

by DirtyBadWords (Penneay)



Series: Parental Guidance [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Father/Son Incest, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penneay/pseuds/DirtyBadWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt made the ache go away but now Kurt has more questions....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A question posed

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of The Private Fire, the first in this series. This takes place about a month later. note: I in no way condone this type of behavior between father and son or any relatives really. Enjoy!

Burt sighed as he looked over the morning paper. It seemed that ever since he showed Kurt how to please his achy pussy he was never going to catch a break.Oh that sneaky little boy knew how to pleasure himself now he just prefered someone else to do it. Apparently it 'feels sooo much better’ when Burt does it.

While exasperated, Burt is mostly happy. Better for his son to learn about the pleasures of the body from a trusted person at home than some stranger on the street. At least that's what he told himself.

Kurt came bounding down the stairs to join his father at the breakfast table. He was excited because it was just before Thanksgiving break which meant less time with bullies at school and more time with his daddy. He quickly set about making himself a bagel for breakfast bending over at the fridge to get the low fat cream cheese that somehow always ended up in the back of the fridge.

Burt looked up as his son was shuffling around to ask him about his plans for the day but was ultimately distracted by the firm behind encased in sinfully tight blue jeans in front of his eyes.

Coughing he asks, "What you up to bud?"

Humming Kurt replies, "Just need to... one second..", he moves some things around until "Aha! Found it. Just looking for the cream cheese Daddy".

Kurt spins around and shuffles back to where his bagel is waiting for toppings.

Shaking his head, Burt goes back to his original question.

"What are you going to be doing today?"

"Well nothing much really," Kurt explains around his bagel. "I have a presentation in Geography but Mr. Nottingham is really nice so I think I'll do well."

Burt nods along, "any specific region you guys are covering?"

"Just the Northwest in general. My presentation is on Washington state."

Burt just hums thoughtfully taking sip of his coffee.

"Daddy?" Kurt asks a little hesitantly

"Yep, bud?"

"I was on my computer last night. And, I wasn't doing anything bad, but I went to lookup lyrics for a song from Into The Woods and there was this advertisement." Kurt hesitated for a moment here, "and... and Daddy! There was this boy who looked like me and he was sitting on a dick!" 

Burt almost choked. Hacking and spitting into a napkin he looks up at his son with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The boy was sitting on this other guys dick. And he was moving really fast!" Kurt tried to explain. "What was that Daddy?"

Burt looked at his son and thought of the moment so similar to this just a month ago.

"Well son, it's a lot like when I put my fingers into you and made you feel good last night. He just put his dick inside that young man."

"Your dick can go in there?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Mhmm"

"Will you show me?" 

Looking at the clock on the wall Burt considered it.But with only 45 minutes until Kurt's first class he didn't think he could make a quality experience out of it. Looking at Kurt he said, "tell you what bud. After school I'll show you what it's all about."

Kurt smiled. Like always he knew he could count on his daddy to show him what he should know.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Burt was nervous. His palms were sweaty and his heart hammered in his chest. He’d been in the driveway of his house for the past 15 minutes psyching himself up to go inside and help his baby boy.

Taking a deep breath he opened the truck door. He wiped his hands on his flannel over shirt and then shut the door. He knew, as nervous as he was, his son needed him.

He unlocked the door to his house and called out. “Kurt! I’m home!”

The house was quiet in a way that he wasn’t expecting. Usually the house was filled with music from Kurt’s musicals or Kurt’s voice itself. But today it was quiet. Burt sat his keys in the bowl on the entrance table. He kicked off his shoes and hung his hat.

“Hey, Kurt you here?” He called as he walked through the house.

Finally he reached his son’s room. He knocked.

“Kurt you in there bud”

“Yes Daddy! Come in!” Kurt called back

Burt walked in, only to stop short in the doorway.

There on his slate grey, queen sized bed was is his baby boy. Laid out like something out of one of Burt’s teenage wet-dreams. Oh, Kurt probably wasn’t aware of his sexiness in the moment. But, boy was Burt. Kurt laid across his bed in a pair of skimpy blue shorts reading one of his fancy magazines. The hugged the curve of his hips and ass closely. An ass that was only accentuated by his legs being bent upwards. His hair was tousled, probably from rolling in bed as he read, and his torso was barely covered by his thin t-shirt. 

“Daddy, you will not believe what ad they put in this month’s vogue. I don’t even know why Kate Moss gave Kraft the time of day. Like she is so much more deserving than a poorly made chees ad. What was...”

As Kurt went on about the injustice of milk product promotion by world famous models, Burt started to undress somewhat. He removed his socks and his over shirt and sat on the bed.

Kurt sat up and scooched closer to his dad. He ended up with his head in his father’s lap.

“Mmm. Daddy. Are you going to show me how to sit on a dick?”

Burt coughed awkwardly and said, “I said I would didn’t I?” He pat Kurt on his back. “Why don’t you take of your shorts there and your shirt and we’ll get started.”

While Kurt stripped out of his shorts and pulled off his shirt. In the meantime Burt removed his shirt, jeans and underwear. They both sat near the top of the bed.

“So, how did the boys in your video start”

Kurt had a look of pensiveness on his face as he thought back to the video. Quite honestly he’d been a little distracted. The moaning, the moving, as the movie went on it became quite distracting. By the time the man was sitting on the other man, Kurt had been very distracted. He’d had his hand on his clit, grinding down on his hand with his eyes riveted to the screen.

“Do you remember what the boy like you did first?” Burt asked, feeling awkward sitting around with no clothes on.

“Um,” Kurt blushed. “Well they kissed. The boy like me and the boy who was more like you kissed”

Burt nodded, “Well, why don’t you start there?”

Kurt hummed. He scooched closer to Burt and then ultimately swung his leg over his father so that they saw sitting on his lap, facing each other.

Kurt stared at his father for a moment. Looked down shy and slightly intimidated by such direct eye contact. Burt gently pushed Kurt’s chin up so the boy was looking at him once again. Kurt nodded, psyching himself up.

“Okay,” he whispered.

He looked up at his dad once again. He leaned in gently pecking slightly to the right of his lips. Embarrassed, he blushed and moved away quickly.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay bud. That felt so good. Why don’t you try again?” He consoled. He gently brought his hand up to cup the back of his son’s neck.

Kurt smiled. He leaned in again and this time kissed his Dad’s lips. He went in again, this time pressing slightly harder against his father’s lips. Burt pulled him in and led him somewhat. Pressing lip, deep breaths, holding on tightly. It was sloppy, well Kurt was sloppy more inexperienced than his father.

Ultimately, Burt loved it. He taught Kurt how to open his mouth. To dance with their tongues and press harder with lips. He pulled the boy closer until Kurt was able to feel Burt’s dick rub against him. Burt pulled Kurt’s hips closer, gently showing him to roll his hips, hiking him up so his dick was rubbing against Kurt’s clit.

Kurt pulled away gasping as Burt’s dick rubbed him just the right way.

“Yea… there we go baby. Feel good?” Burt asked as he thrusted up against Kurt.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. “Is this what the boy was doing Daddy?” He moaned near the end of the sentence, drawing out ‘Daddy’ as he moved his hips faster.

Burt hummed, grunting as he pushed Kurt up.

“Well, they could have been doing this” he explained, as he tried to encourage Kurt to sit back.

Kurt reluctantly sat back, disconnecting himself from his father. He looked up at Burt panting, his hips still moving in little thrusts.

“But you know how last time I showed you how to rub and make yourself feel good?”

Kurt nodded.

“And you remember how you could rub my dick and then lick it, and that felt really good?”

Kurt nodded again, licking his lips.

Burt huffed, “And you know how you have a hole that feels really good. Your cunt remember?”

He breathed deeply.

“Well the two can go together. Sometimes, when people want to feel good they can put a dick in their cunt.”

“What?” Kurt asked confused.

“Well, let’s try this way,” Burt proposed. He pulled Kurt’s hands from his shoulder and down to the boy’s cunt. “Go, ahead. Remember you can put your finger inside”

Kurt reached down. Barely resisting temptation to rub his button and instead going farther down to his hole. He cautiously felt with the tip of his finger, sticking the finger shallowly into his cunt. Focused he carefully inserted his finger.

Burt who had been carefully watching his face could tell when he’d gotten his finger inside, Kurt’s eyes closing just a bit more in pleasure.

“Just like your finger was able to go up there, that’s how a dick would go in.”

Hearing his father’s voice Kurt looked up, but was confused.

“My finger barely goes in though?” He looked down at his father’s dick, which was quite impressive in size. “How is that supposed to fit?”

Smiling, Burt reached down, his hand joining Kurt’s. “Watch.”

Burt carefully moved Kurt’s hand out of his cunt. Pulling it farther forward so the boy could rub his clit while Burt’s hand moved to his hole. Burt rubbed around the edge of Kurt’s cunt. He pushed his finger inside in no way subtle in the way that his finger rubbed the front wall, right on Kurt’s g-spot.

Kurt gasped. Hips rolling down on his dad’s fingers, hand rubbing on his button, he was in ecstasy. He panted, as Burt quickened his pace, rubbing faster against Kurt’s sweet spot. He keened as he felt the stretch of a second finger, but with the way Burt’s fingers and his own play on his button felt, he could barely focus on the pain.

Slowly Kurt moved forward. His forehead touching Burt’s, their lips meeting as booth of their arousal continued to increase. He sloppily kissed his father as his hips worked trying to get the most sensation. He moved his hand down to Burt’s dick. His daddy was making him feel so good, it only made sense to return the favor. By the time Burt has added another finger and stretching Kurt wider, Kurt hardly noticed as he was so focused on rubbing his hand up and down Burt’s dick.

He rubbed firmly but gently. Up the shaft and down. Thumb around the head, collecting precum and the moving down, dragging his fingers around the base only to wind upward and back again. And he repeated over and over while kissing Burt, their lips moving together slippery and sloppy, breath ragged as their pleasure was heightened.

Burt had four fingers in now. The boy stretched far, and more then wet. Burt’s fingers has barely encountered resistance, the boy so pliant.

“Mmm… Kurt… Kurt… Baby, listen. I can show you what those boys were doing now.” Burt tried to explain between kisses.

Kurt whined as they separated. He tried to move closer as he panted and wanted.

“If we keep kissing like this, I won’t be able to show you how the boy was sitting on a dick”

Kurt looked up. He slowly calmed his thrusting. “How?” He asked with an edge of desperation.

Burt smiled. “Here we just sit you up like this” He encouraged Kurt to raise up on is knees.

“Now move a bit closer” He explained and Kurt did.

“I’ll just sit this up here” Burt raised his cock. “And then just start to sit down. Gently, okay?”

Kurt sat gently. Burt held himself and guided the boy down until he could feel his cock right at his boy’s hole. With his hand on Kurt’s hip he pulled the other boy down slowly, Kurt’s jaw dropping at the stretch. Kurt gasped, swallowed, and breathed deeply. He tried to push himself down quicker. But his dad’s hand held him steady, keeping his descent at a steady pace. Soon enough Kurt was fully seated. Burt’s cock deep inside of him, stretching him nicely.

“See, you could do it!” But encouraged, panting.

Kurt nodded, overwhelmed by sensation. “What now?”

Burt inhaled, “Well, bud. You just move up and down. Try it gently at first.”

Kurt took the suggestion and slowly raised himself. He reached a point and then moved back down. And again. Up and down. Up and down. He tried moving his hips. Rotating the way that felt good when he put his fingers inside, when he rubbed his button. He liked that better

Burt tried carefully not to thrust up. His hips making small aborted movements. He has his hands on Kurt’s hips, guiding the boy until it seemed like he had feel for it himself. By the time Kurt was grinding, rotating his hips, he had his hands around the boy’s neck and pulled him into another searing kiss.

They had worked up quite the rhythm. Kurt grinding down, liking the stimulation that he got on his button when be rotated his hips over the thrusting sensation. Burt thrusted shallowly up into Kurt. Still gentle, still guiding. Not willing to hurt his boy. Kurt moved faster and Burt sped up as well. Their lips locked and bodies slick from the exertion. Kurt’s arms were wound tightly around his father’s neck and his moans were a mummer against Burt’s lips.

“Oh… oh…. Mm. Yes,” Kurt keened. “Yes… yes. Thank you. Thank you Daddy”

He moved quickly as he reached higher. Rotating faster, riding faster.

“Like that… Mmmm… just like that… move that ass baby” Burt babbled, addled with pleasure.”

Kurt gasped. He’d been teetering on the edge for quite a while. Becoming desperate for release he brought his hand down. He circled his button and then. with four, five, six strokes he brought himself over the edge.

“Yes… YEs… Yes!” He exclaimed as he came, gushing onto his father.

Burt followed not long after, pulling Kurt’s hip down onto his own as he released deep into the boy.

They panted harshly as they came down together. Kurt kissed Burt softly as he came down. His heart pounded and his limbs shaking more than they had the first time his daddy showed him how things were done.

“Baby.” Burt started. “Are you okay?”

Kurt laid his head on his father shoulder. He nodded.

“Yes, Daddy” He said drawing out the ‘yes’, breath hot in his father’s ear.

Burt’s cock twitched still inside of Kurt at the sensation.

“Daddy?” Kurt asked. “Do you I can sit on a dick more often?”

Chuckling, Burt kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry this took so long. I don't know if I was struggling to find inspiration or what, but it was really hard writing this. I hope this is similar quality to A Private Fire, but if it's not I'm sorry I disappointed you. The ending might seem rushed? I'm not sure. I'll do a proof read tomorrow.


End file.
